Have you Ever
by kearuff
Summary: ―sin-sin itu menghilang dari kepalanya tanpa bekas. Lalu semuanya menjadi merah. For 1000gifts for Harry Potter Day


_HP properti milik Jk Rowling._

_Happy birthday Harry, Rowling :3_

.

.

Harry membuka matanya. Ruangan itu familiar, langit-langitnya tinggi dan lampu-lampu memancarkan sinar kuning gading. Bau mandrake menyengat di seluruh ruangan. Harry mendudukkan diri di atas pembaringan. Sementara memori mulai dipetakan kembali dalam kepalanya; enkonter dengan Dumbledore, Voldemort, voldemort _voldemort._

Euforia kemenangan berjingkat-jingkat dalam kepalanya, merembes dalam tiap pembuluh nadinya. _Hijau hijau hijau_ semua kilat itu dalam kepalanya. Dingin, dingin sekali gambar-gambar itu yang memberinya ingatan. Harry menekuk lutut, memeluknya, dan membiarkan semuanya pergi.

Sin-sin itu menghilang tanpa bekas dari kepalanya.

.

.

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, yang kelam memberinya akses untuk mencerna bintang-bintang. Rutinitas merapal mantera defensif berlalu dari kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak di dalam kantung mantel, memutar-mutar bola kaca itu yang selalu merah semenjak dua tahun lalu. Asap merah menyelebung di dalamnya tanpa ampun. Memaksa Harry untuk mencoba mengingat.

Harry menekuni langit, berpikir lamat-lamat, lalu beralih ke hutan yang gelap, lalu tertawa. Ia tidak ingat apapun.

.

.

The Burrow menemukan keceriaannya di hari Kamis. Banyak rona pastel ditempakan pada tiap sisinya. Ada _fuschia_, jingga koral, dan gradasi magenta dari draperi yang ditemukan di setiap dinding dan langit-langit pintu. Ron mengatai Ginny gadis naif tolol karena menjadi tipikal feminin yang terlalu feminin. George mengatai Ron gay.

Harry biasa duduk di pinggir, menyantap daging asap dan buburnya tanpa komentar sembari mengamati potret keluarga itu yang lebih hangat dibanding bulan Juli. Ia mampu tertawa dan bersenda gurau. Nyatanya, pertarungan besar telah berlalu dan hari-hari kini disisipi oleh umpatan Ron dan keonaran George.

Namun lewat jemarinya, bola kaca itu menetap di sakunya tanpa terkecuali, menyala-nyala asapnya seperti menyuruhnya untuk berpikir. Harry sudah lama berpikir, menendang tiap sel-sel kelabunya agar mengingat. Mereka tidak mau menurut.

.

.

Ada waktunya ketika labu-labu diangkat dan lilin-lilin dinyalakan. Dan langit-langit berubah menjadi hitam-kelabu disisipi petir di sana-sini. Harry akan mengangkat piala, bersama likuid wiski api itu yang manis dan menyengat, tertawa-tawa di aula di tengah jawatan pertarungan besar yang tersisa. Mereka membicarakan Hogwarts. Tentang Lavender, tentang Sirius, tentang kepala sekolah, dan ― tentang guru ramuan yang tidak menyenangkan. Harry menanggapi dengan senyuman, berharap seri mukanya mampu mengibuli mata-mata jernih itu. Harry tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Reuni itu memetakan potongan rindu, rasa bersalah asing yang menjalari rusuk Harry seperti aliran darah. Harry tidak mengerti. Mereka terus berbicara dengan riang. Harry menutup mulut, memindahkan wiski api itu ke mulutnya, dan membiarkan dirinya memudar dalam kebisingan celoteh mengenai wolfsbane, dan Slytherin.

.

.

Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut seakan mau meledak. Dan remembrall itu semakin lantang menyala-nyalakan merahnya.

Ron tidak pernah membuka mulut mengenai ini. Meskipun dari kilat matanya, dan caranya menyampaikan penolakan itu jelas sekali bahwa ia menyimpan simpati yang berlebihan. Harry merasa_ hopeless_ dan membenci mereka. Membenci mereka seperti _arch enemy._

Lalu melampiaskan semuanya pada bola merah itu yang tak kunjung juga menjadi jernih.

.

.

Sekali waktu, di bawah terik matahari yang memudar, Harry mengamati mereka semua mengenakan dasi, kemeja, rok, celana dan denim hitam. Ginny suka sekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding, dan Mrs. Weasley tidak pernah berhenti mengajak Mr. Weasley berbicara. Ron menghilang seharian penuh. Harry berencana menunggu di rumah, menyesap teh yang telah Ginny seduhkan.

Tanya mereka, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, jawab Harry, dan bermaksud melancarkan pertanyaan balik. Namun dari pupil-pupil mereka mengecil oleh rasa bersalah yang tidak ia mengerti, Harry menutup mulut dan membiarkan mereka pergi.

.

.

Misi pertamanya sebagai auror berjalan lancar, cuma membawa cindera mata sedikit lecet di bawah mata. Harry memutuskan akan pulang lebih awal karena lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan, dan akan ada perayaan di The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley yang mendesaknya, menjanjikan mereka semua _cake_, puding dan lemon dan wine dan konfeti, tentu saja, akan sudah siap di meja saat mereka pulang nanti. Harry menganggukan kepala untuk itu semua dalam rasa syukur. Dan memacu sapunya deras di atas angin.

Sementara dari kaki langit lewat Firebolt menuju titik di bawah sana, ia melihat. Rangkaian putih bergerak-gerak di antara hitam dan hitam. Tidak ada _unicorn_ yang berbulu seperti itu. Harry memutuskan untuk mampir dan ujung sapunya tertukik ke bawah.

.

.

_Ia bermimpi akan Slytherin. Slytherin dan Slytherin. Dan Dumbledore dengan gerakan mulutnya yang tanpa suara. Namun ketika matanya kembali terbuka, dan dunia realis kembali ke pangkuannya, Harry Potter tidak mengerti siapa Pangeran Berdarah Campuran ini._

.

.

Matahari telah pupus di barat, namun Hutan Terlarang memang selalu gelap. Kembali ke tempat ini adalah rutinitasnya setiap hari, dan menemui makhluk itu sementara Harry meminggirkan semua sin penolakan itu semua dari pikirannya. Mereka bilang, hanya Harry yang bisa memberi jawaban. _Bullshit. _

Patronus itu berbentuk rusa betina. Di ujung pandang mata, iluminasi halusnya berpijar di antara batang-batang pohon, melesak ke jantung Hutan.

Harry mengejar, memimpikan _'Potter'_ dan _'Potter'_ yang dingin dalam prosesnya. Dan _'Sectumsempra'_ berlarian di kepalanya berlomba dengan _'Aku membencimu'_ sementara kakinya melangkah dalam putus asa. Ia mengecek arloji, menyadari bahwa hari telah berganti. Sekarang adalah hari terakhir di bulan Juli. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Namun ketika ia berbelok, berhenti langkahnya dalam pola yang mendadak, mata hijaunya berpendar terang dalam kegelapan. Di sana, bersinar lebih terang daripada sebelumnya.

Makhluk itu mendekat, mengamati Harry dalam bola mata peraknya yang sedari dulu dingin, namun kini meneduh. ―gambar-gambar itu menjejali kepala Harry.

.

.

_―rambut kelimis yang diminyaki, hidung besar dan mata hitam. _Dan, _Tolol, Potter. Aku mencintai ibumu. Kau harus hidup._

_._

_._

Harry menunduk, mengelus patronus itu yang menatapnya balik. Menghela napasnya ritmikal, dan berujar dalam bait-bait rendah, _''Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?"_

Sementara rusa betina itu menjilat-jilat air dari pipi Harry dengan lidahnya yang lembut, dan bola matanya berpijar mengiyakan.

"Aku tahu," tukas Harry pelan, mengatur irama napasnya sendiri, "Maafkan aku, Professor Severus, terima kasih. Sampai jumpa."

Dan psikosis, tawanya meledak menyalahkan dunia.

_._

_._

Hari pertama di bulan Agustus, Harry menemukan dirinya sendiri di atas pembaringan, mengenakan piyama lengkap. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, termenung sejenak, lalu bergegas mengambil handuk. Aroma bebek panggang tercium dari arah dapur.

Harry membanting pintu kamar mandi dan tidak berpikir apapun.

Remembrall itu tak pernah menyala lagi.


End file.
